


Notes on Uncommon Monster Occurrences

by Plank_the_Almighty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aside from unnamed peeps, Other, There is technically no characters in this, erm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plank_the_Almighty/pseuds/Plank_the_Almighty
Summary: The librarby is a wonderful source of information, surprisingly. You were in a rush last time you were through here, so you only looked at a few books.However, now that everything is done, and everyone is gone, you can't help but feel curious over what's contained on these shelves. You have all the time in the world, so you decide to start with one of the bigger books. This 'Notes on Uncommon Monster Occurrences', by... Well, the name appears to be smugged out, but that doesn't matter.You take a seat, pull the book open, and begin reading.





	Notes on Uncommon Monster Occurrences

Chapter one: Boss Monster Twins

 

 

Through the ages of monster kind, Boss Monsters have held a high place in society. Much stronger then common monsters, and much larger targets for all manner of riffraff. This being the case, most Boss Monsters hid themselves away to keep from causing a stir by tempting the ire of Man. The Boss Monsters we know today are the Dreemurr's. Being the ruling line, they couldn't follow their people into hiding and instead remained. The Dreemurr's line is a rather tragic one, which leads into this Chapter's subject.

 

Before Asgore, there was king ________ (Odd, this name is blanked out too...), who was known for his rather volcanic temper and stubborn nature. What was not known about him was that fact he had a sibling. Boss Monsters, nine times out of 10, always have one child. There is a reason for this, as you may already be aware. Both parents provide the energy from their souls so their child may grow. This is much the same for when the rare instance of Twins occurs. However, the parent's souls do not hold enough energy to provide for both of the offspring. At first, the two children will be happy, healthy, and well attached to each other. Despite a Boss Monster's large size and power, by nature they are extremely social. For ________, this was very much true for him and his sibling. The two were inseparable.

 

I am sure that, had they the choice, his parents would have given everything to the both of them. However, the nature of the magic used to provide energy to the children is that of survival. The Twins will grow, but one will eventually cease growing. One of them shall continue to grow and become strong, while the other remains small, and slowly weaken while the magic inside of them finds the stronger of the two. The parents will expire, and leave the two to fend for themselves. Or, more specifically, for the stronger sibling to care for the weaker. _________ was forced to do this himself, grieving for his parents while continuing to fight the impossible battle to keep his brother alive. It is said he became the way he did, cold, stubborn, angry, all because of this. The Twin, _________'s brother, will expire so _________ may reach adulthood. There was a rumor that Asgore himself would have been in this situation, but-

 

(It cuts out there, looks like someone dumped something on the pages... You feel like you get the idea, though. You decide to take a break from the book, it... It's a bit much for you right now.)

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter:  
> 1\. Reptile Monsters  
> 2\. Elemental Monsters  
> 3\. Common monsters
> 
> Which will you read next?


End file.
